bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Delusion Roars! Hisagi, Towards the Hot Springs Inn!
|image = |kanji = 妄想爆走！檜佐木、温泉旅館へ！ |romaji = Mousou bakusō! Hisagi, onsen ryokan e! |episodenumber = 305 |chapters = None |arc = None |previousepisode = Gaiden Again! This Time's Enemy Is A Monster? |nextepisode = For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu! |japair = January 18, 2011 |engair = June 7, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto go on a mission, and Hisagi deludes himself into thinking that Rangiku likes him. Summary As Lieutenant Hisagi does his work, he tells a Shinigami to head to the 6th Division to see why Lieutenant Renji Abarai hasn't handed in his manuscript yet. Lieutenant Izuru Kira suddenly remarks on how busy Hisagi is and as Hisagi looks over the Shinigami Men's Association's budget, Kira tells him to just give a stamp of approval to it. Hisagi does so and Kira begins to leave with the approved paper, but Hisagi stops him and suggests that they have drinks later tonight, to which Kira agrees. Later, Hisagi and Kira go to have drinks, but they are soon confronted by Captain Retsu Unohana and several other women from the Shinigami Women's Association. Kira asks what they're doing and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi states that it's ladies night out. Unohana then thanks him for the other day of making them lunch and Yachiru remarks that the meal was average and lacked creativity. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu stops Yachiru from talking anymore and claims that the lunch he made was fine. The women then leave and Hisagi and Kira begin having drinks. The two of them begin to get drunk and Kira tells Hisagi that he takes on way too much work, but Hisagi claims that it's all right because he enjoys the work he does. However, Kira tells him that it isn't all right and then asks Hisagi why he made lunch for the Shinigami Women's Association. Hisagi states that it's because they depended on him, but Kira speculates that it's really because he wants to get the attention of Lieutenant Matsumoto. Hisagi denies it and claims that in the end if you work really hard someone is bound to notice you. Kira goes back to the Shinigami Women's Association and states that they're using him. Kira then asks for another drink. Later on, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya assigns Hisagi, Rangiku, Isane, and himself to investigate the recent disappearances. Rangiku states that she's the leader of the group, but Hitsugaya tells her that there's no need for a leader and he tells Hisagi to keep an eye on Rangiku so she doesn't do anything crazy. Rangiku tells Hitsugaya that he's mean since she never does anything crazy, but Hitsugaya tells her that she does crazy things all the time. As they argue, Hisagi thinks to himself that Hitsugaya put his trust into him and he remarks that hard work really does get him noticed. In the Rukon District, Hisagi and Rangiku are shown walking towards their destination and Hisagi states that they better hurry since it seems like it might rain soon. Rangiku asks to rest, but Hisagi doesn't allow it since she just rested and he states that they're going ahead because Isane is leading the rescue party and has a lot more material and people with her. It suddenly begins raining and the two of them quickly run under a tree and as they do this Hisagi looks at the map. Rangiku tells him that there's no need to rush since Isane and her group will need time to catch up with them anyway. The rain suddenly stops and Rangiku begins examining the flowers next to them. Hisagi suddenly thinks to himself that him and Rangiku are alone together and he wonders if Rangiku is actually enjoying her time with him. However, Hisagi quickly puts those thoughts out of his head. A woman suddenly appears next to Hisagi and she begins talking with Hisagi about the landscape, but their conversation is stopped when Rangiku runs up to Hisagi and she asks the woman who she is. The woman states that she's the owner of an inn and Rangiku suggests to Hisagi that they spend the night there. Hisagi tries to decline, but Rangiku makes him go there anyway and the two of them head to the inn. At the inn, Rangiku remarks on how nice the room they're at is and the woman offers to make tea for them. Hisagi states that he's fine and that he'll simply make his own tea, but Rangiku tells him that he's a guest and that she should be the one making the tea. Hisagi wonders what's going on with Rangiku and he suddenly comes to the conclusion that she's jealous of the woman here. The two of them then begin drinking tea, but Hisagi's cup is too hot, causing the woman to apologize. Rangiku suddenly grabs onto Hisagi's hand and she tells the woman to get water for him, which she does so immediately. Rangiku tells Hisagi to be careful around the woman and this increases Hisagi's suspicions about Rangiku being jealous of her. Later that night, Rangiku finishes eating, but Hisagi has barely eaten his food due to being distracted by Rangiku. Rangiku tells Hisagi that he needs to eat or else he won't be able to help when trouble occurs and Hisagi quickly downs his food. The woman then comes in to put away the dishes and Hisagi states that he's almost done, but Rangiku tells Hisagi that he doesn't need to be so nice to her since they're guests here. Rangiku then asks the woman if the outdoor bath is usable and she states that it is. As Rangiku examines the bath, Hisagi is convinced that Rangiku is jealous of the woman and he thinks of this as proof that Rangiku is interested in him. However, Hisagi tries to stop thinking of Rangiku and he tells himself to simply focus on the mission. Rangiku suddenly says that she's going to take a bath now and Hisagi begins to get more uncomfortable. Rangiku then tells Hisagi that if he peeks, she'll kill him and Hisagi begins thinking about the situation and trying to bring logic that Rangiku isn't trying to be with him. Hisagi then asks Rangiku where his room is, but Rangiku informs him that they're sharing rooms. Hisagi begins to get worried and Rangiku asks him what's wrong, so Hisagi decides to change the subject and asks how the weather is. After talking a bit, Rangiku asks Hisagi to come in as well since he has been working too much and Hisagi thinks about how worried Rangiku is of him. Hisagi then realizes what Rangiku just asked him to do and he thinks about what Rangiku said earlier since she said she would kill him if he peeked. Hisagi convinces himself that her wording simply meant that she was inviting him in and he decides to enter the bath. However, as soon as he enters Rangiku releases her Zanpakutō and attacks a Hollow that appears from behind Hisagi. The Hollow turns out to be the woman who runs the inn and Rangiku explains that she was the culprit in the string of disappearances. Rangiku and Hisagi begin fighting the Hollow and Hisagi releases his Zanpakutō, allowing him to cut off several of the legs of the Hollow. Hisagi then stabs into the head of the Hollow and successfully kills it. Hisagi asks Rangiku what's going on and Rangiku explains that the innkeeper was the cause of the disappearances and she states that she went here to investigate her, but she wasn't expecting her to just come up to them. Rangiku then tells Hisagi that she was sending him a strange type of Reiatsu, but Hisagi didn't realize it. Rangiku states that the woman was only attacking handsome men and she decided to use him as a decoy. Hisagi tells Rangiku that she's cruel, but Rangiku tells him that he's the only one who could have pulled it off since he was the only person who looked good and also had great skills. The next day back in Seireitei, Hisagi tells Kira what happened and that afterword he forgave Rangiku because of what she said. As Kira says that Rangiku was simply lying to him, Yachiru runs up to the two of them and asks Hisagi for his help in repairing a wall that Captain Kenpachi Zaraki broke. Hisagi asks why she needs him, but she states that she was told that he was the person to go to when you need help. Kira states that Rangiku is probably saying that and Yachiru confirms it. Yachiru then tells Hisagi that Rangiku said that Hisagi was the only person she could depend on. Hisagi begins to get happy and he decides to help out Yachiru and Kira remarks that Hisagi is hopeless. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Hisagi decides to help out Rangiku with a bunch of things, but eventually he begins to get sick. Rangiku wonders what the cause is, but Kira tells her that it's because he's been helping her out so much. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shūhei Hisagi #Izuru Kira #Retsu Unohana #Yachiru Kusajishi #Isane Kotetsu #Suì-Fēng #Kiyone Kotetsu #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Innkeeper Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes